


Aftercare with the RFA + Minor Trio

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Gen, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: by anonymousa/n: idk man. im just tired. its like three am. enjoy y’all. requests openwarnings: post-nsfw mentions (idk but i just wanna be safe lolol)-mod alex





	Aftercare with the RFA + Minor Trio

Jumin

-gentle kisses  
-running you a bath using rose essence and various salts of course  
-he’ll try to prepare a quick snack but panics, not knowing what to make or how  
-soon, peanut butter and cherry jam become your guys’ after-sex snack  
-runs his hand through your hair as you fall asleep on his chest

 

Jaehee

-cuddling  
-giggly kisses  
-discussing whether or not to order food until its too late to order food and all the shops are closed  
-ending up eating leftovers from a few days ago  
-more naked cuddling that slowly leads into round two

Yoosung

-lets get one thing straight, its never just one round with him  
-but when its one and done he immediately turns back into the sweet worried boy you fell in love with  
-is absolutely terrified that he might have hurt you  
-whispering I love you’s  
-showering together  
-he gets bashful seeing you naked yoosung pull yourself together you just had sex with mc theres nothing new

 

Seven

-likes to hold you close to him, just to listen to your heartbeat  
-traces circles on your bare hips  
-whispers random jokes in your ear to make you laugh  
-he’s definitely a smooth transitioner from the hot n’ heavy vibe to a more relaxed one  
-he’ll keep bugging you, poking your side playfully as he tells jokes  
-doesn’t stop until you flat-out kiss him and tell him to shut up

 

Zen

-carries you to the bath and lets you get cleaned up while he puts some snacks on a plate  
-you know that youre his prince/princess, anything you need, he’ll provide  
-he’ll even call in sick for you at work the next day ;))  
-cuddling on the couch with multiple blankets  
-watching tv until you fall asleep  
-him pressing soft kisses to your face as you sleep  
-sleeping together cramped up on the couch

 

Saeran

-he’d be super attentive to you, freaking out if he saw so much as a bruise on your body inflicted by him  
-having to reassure him that youre okay  
-stroking his hair as he cuddles up next to you  
-he likes holding your hand with one of his and tracing your features with the other  
-will fall asleep with a smile on his face

 

V

-gets s o pouty whenever you leave the bed  
-just likes holding you in his arms  
-n e c k k i s s e s  
-he’ll hide his face in the crook of your neck and you can feel him smiling against your collarbone  
-him whispering sweet nothings in your ear

 

Vanderwood

-just sits there winded for a minute  
-laying next to each other, not quite cuddling but not quite laying separately  
-enjoying the silence  
-will go to make a coffee for the two of you as you get washed  
-sitting together chatting about random topics on the couch  
-lazy kissing


End file.
